She
by Cadmiel
Summary: No eran exactamente buenas personas, pero tampoco eran los villanos, solo tres personas que trataban de ser felices. Ninguno de los tres sabía como hacerlo; una encontraba la satisfacción en los deseos carnales, él trataba de tener un porción de ella, por más mínima que fuera. Y la tercera solo esperaba olvidar a su primer amor.
1. Chapter 1

**_Esta historia esta inspirada en la fabulosa canción de Estelares "Ella dijo", sin embargo, solo esta inspirada y pese a que tiene fragmentos de la canción solo fue una base para crear esta historia. espero que la disfruten y sea de su agrado._**

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino al señor Kishimoto._**

* * *

**_SHE_**

_Capitulo uno_

_…_

_"Él sexo es el único consuelo para las personas que no tienen amor"_

_Gabriel García Márquez_

_…_

Encuentra la cajetilla de cigarros en la mesa del comedor, toma uno de ellos y lo lleva a su boca para prenderlo con el encendedor plateado que le regaló Konan el día de su cumpleaños, hace ya dos meses. Sonríe para sus adentros y omite el recuerdo que le viene del momento, guarda el encendedor y se recarga en la mesa de frente al ventanal que deja ver el amanecer, puede decir sin duda alguna que es su momento favorito del día, no solo por la tranquilidad, sino porque tiene buenos recuerdos de aquella parte del día. El amanecer fue tan hermoso como fugaz y pronto se vio contemplando el humo del cigarrillo que tiene en la boca, esconde sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y deja que la ceniza se acumule. No se inmuta cuando un par de brazos se deslizan entre su cintura hasta su pecho apretándolo en un abrazo y las largas piernas se enredan en su cintura provocando que la ceniza caiga hasta posarse en la alfombra debajo de sus pies descalzos. Los labios rojizos de Konan le susurran al oído y sonríe, sabe que para ella él solo es un momento de placer, y aunque pide muchas cosas más, se conformaba con ese poco tiempo.

Desliza sus brazos hasta lograr arrebatarle el cigarrillo de su boca y sentarse en la mesa al lado de él. Se da la vuelta y la encuentra sonriéndole descaradamente mientras que su blusa abierta le hace una invitación a tocar la piel blanquecina que sobresale de su pecho, sonríe para sus adentros, si algo puede presumir es su autocontrol. Se acerca hasta ella y le abrocha la blusa mientras ella lo observa con el cigallo en la mano derecha y la otra apoyada en la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Al apartarse se da cuenta que todo en ella le atrae y tiene que contenerse para no tocar sus largas piernas que entrelazadas le hacen una oferta muy tentadora.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta ella en un tono demasiado provocador para su gusto.

—Pensando — le da la espalda y se aleja de ella, quien detrás de él muestra una mueca contrariada.

—Creo que de ti ya nada me sorprende —sonríe, apaga el cigarrillo y se acerca hasta él abrazándolo por la espalda.

Casi por un instinto se voltea y la sujeta de la cintura dándole un tierno beso en los labios, ella lo abraza por el cuello e intenta profundizar el beso, pero se aparta enseguida como si no quisiera probar el fuego de ella, y aunque es todo lo contrario prefiere dejarla marchar; como siempre.

— ¿Tienes que irte, no?

Ella lo mira contrariada, desde hace un par de semanas lo nota extraño y sabe la razón, por eso no se cansa de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez. Se acerca y esta vez lo encara de frente, enreda sus blanquecinos brazos en el cuello de él y le susurra al oído:

—Sabes que me encanta ir a la cama contigo.

Sonríe socarronamente, sabe que ha conseguido su objetivo, pues nota el cuerpo de él tensarse, deposita un suave beso en sus labios y se aparta. Se acerca tranquilamente hasta el refrigerador y se sirve zumo de naranja. Mientras completa todas estas acciones ve, por el rabillo del ojo, lo que ha provocado en él y sonríe, no disfruta haciéndole daño, pero él debe entender que nunca serán nada más.

—Tengo una entrevista con Hiashi Hyuga, mi jefe quiere que le venda su terreno en la afueras de Tokio, pero al parecer el viejo se niega, en fin —se encoje de hombros y después de un sorbo al zumo continua—, ¿Te veo esta noche?

—No —responde él más repuesto—, Hay una fiesta en la noche, Sasuke va a celebrar su compromiso y mi padre me quiere ahí.

—Así que el pequeño Sasuke se va a casar —sonríe sarcásticamente— ¿Cómo puede ser posible que sea el hermano menor quien siente cabeza primero?

Itachi no dice nada, solo se inclina de hombros y la mira un tanto irritado, ella es la que tiene esa solución en sus manos, pero no dice nada.

—Bueno, dale un saludo de mi parte, quizá después le mande un regalo.

La ve como se pone el saco, acomoda su cabello y toma sus cosas para salir sin siquiera despedirse o decir algo más, él tampoco dice nada sabe que así es con ella, quizá no la vuelva a ver en semanas o quizá para la noche siguiente este nuevamente en su cama.

Se ve en medio de la cocina, completamente solo e intenta hacer algo que cambie su estado de ánimo, pero así es, siempre que ella se va deja un profundo sentimiento de soledad en él y la odia porque nunca puede quedarse con él más de tres días, la odia porque solo lo utiliza para saciar los placeres de su cuerpo. Se odia a si mismo porque lo permite, porque a pesar de todo la ama y eso nunca va a cambiar, desde hace más de tres años que están así. Se odia también porque cuando ella no esta le es imposible concentrarse, pero él no tiene permitido buscarla, ella siempre es la que lo pone fecha y hora, sin importar si él está disponible o no. Y las únicas dos personas que saben de eso son Sasuke y Shisui, los dos opinan lo mismo, pero a él le importa poco, pues esos momentos son los únicos que de verdad valora en toda su podrida vida.

Decide que no es bueno quedarse solo en su departamento a menos que sea una buena idea saltar por la ventana, así que se apresura a vestirse con la ropa más cómoda que encuentra y sale a toda prisa. En el elevador encuentra a la señora Collins, una americana loca que lleva tres años viviendo en el departamento contiguo al suyo y que esta obsesionada por los perros, él realmente odia a su "bebes" pero a veces es mejor guardarse los comentarios para sí mismo. La señora Collins le cuenta en los siete pisos restantes sobre como obtuvo a su bebé más nuevo, realmente no le interesa pero es mejor no sumirse en su oscuros pensamientos. Cuando llega al primer piso es todo un experto en el cuidado canino y la señora Collins está más que maravillada con él citándolo en otra ocasión para darle más consejos. Se despide lo más cortés que puede y sale del edificio con dirección al parque.

El día es extremadamente soleado a pesar de no pasar de las diez de la mañana. No tarda ni quince minutos en llegar al hermoso parquecito donde no hay mucha gente, sonríe porque es una buena oportunidad para pasar el rato. Vuelve a sacar un cigarrillo, pero ya no lleva el encendedor gris, ahora lleva uno negro (obsequio de su padre) y después de encender el cigarro, se sienta en la banca más cercana que encuentra. Lejos de sumirse en sus depresivos pensamientos se ve a sí mismo meditando los problemas que tendría el viejo Hiashi en vender las propiedades en las afueras de Tokio, después de algún tiempo meditando los pros y contras se da cuenta que es un error haberlo pensado, pues le recuerda a Konan más de lo que quisiera admitir. No tiene tiempo de recriminarse, pues una chica igual o más depresiva que él se sienta a su lado. Esta seguro que la conoce, ¿Pues cuantas personas en el mundo tienen el cabello rosa?, pero no logra recordar de donde, solo se concentra en ver cómo ella alimenta las palomas que vagan libres por el parque. Le resulta extraño que sea tan relajante verlas comer del pan que les suministra la chica, pues cuando su teléfono vibra en su saco ya pasa del medio día. En la pantalla verifica el nombre de Shisui y le marca de vuelta, no le sorprende escuchar un gran ajetreo cuando Shisui descuelga su teléfono.

— ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? —La voz de Shisui suena frustrada encolerizada y a la vez aliviada—, pasan de las diez y tu brillando por tu ausencia, tu padre está furioso y Sasuke, ni se diga, hace media hora que el sastre llegó y solo faltas tú, ven acá pronto o el sastre se ira sin hacerle arreglos a tu traje, además aún faltan cosas por resolver y le prometiste a Sasuke ayudarle, el pobre se muere de nervios aunque no lo quiera admitir.

—Eso no es verdad —al escuchar la voz de su hermano sonríe y la amargura de la mañana pasa a segundo plano, no puede deprimirse, su hermano le necesita— ¿Con quién me difamas, Shisui, es Itachi? Dile que, no… espera pásamelo, yo mismo…

Escucha un forcejeo y después se corta la llamada, sonríe y se levanta. La mirada de la chica está enfocada en su aparato, instintivamente baja la mirada y al querer dar su excusa, el nombre de Sasuke viene a su mente y recuerda de donde conoce a la chica.

— ¿Eres Sakura? —La chica le mira por primera vez al rostro, y al ver sus ojos color jade no le quedan dudas— Sí, eres Sakura Haruno, la amiga de mi hermano, Sasuke.

Al escuchar el nombre ella se tensa un poco pero después sonríe al reconocer al hombre frente a ella.

—Soy…

—Itachi-san —le interrumpe— ya decía que me resultaba conocido.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! ¿Desde cuándo me tratas de usted?, no soy tan viejo.

—Sí, lo siento, pero es que muchas cosas han cambiado desde que me fui de Japón.

—Es verdad, Sasuke dijo que estabas estudiando en América, con una beca ¿Acaso ya terminaste tu carrera?

—No, es decir, me falta poco tiempo, pero mi madre enfermó y bueno, no podía dejarla sola.

—Entiendo… —antes de que pueda decir otra cosa, las campanas del reloj que indica las once de la mañana suenan provocando que Itachi se fije en el reloj de pulsera en su muñeca— Bueno, fue un placer saludarte, Sakura… Supongo que nos veremos al rato, ¿No?

—Sí —sonríe, toma la mano que Itachi le ofrece— ahí nos veremos.

Sale del parque muy animado, fue una buena idea después de todo, piensa y se dirige a la avenida más cercana donde toma un taxi, le indica la dirección y se concentra en revisar su agenda impresa en el teléfono, agradece mentalmente a su secretaria, y se da cuenta que la prueba del traje había sido hace una hora, lo que le provoca un gran retraso para todo lo demás que son actividades referentes a la fiesta de Sasuke. Siente un leve escalofrió, su padre lo va a matar. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que el taxi llega a casa de sus padres, tras pagar baja y se detiene frente a la puerta, suspira un poco antes de llamar a la puerta. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que un sirviente le abre la puerta y lo hace entrar.

Lo primero que ve es todo el desorden, las flores, los arreglos, personas por doquier y a su histérico padre llamando por teléfono, pasa a su lado y hace un pequeña reverencia, su padre le saluda con un gesto de cabeza y a señas le indica que van a hablar después de que termine su llamada, en el salón contiguo al recibidor están Sasuke y Shisui quienes aprovechan que el sastre aún está ahí y hacen las últimas pruebas a sus respectivos trajes.

— ¡Menuda pinta traes! —Exclama Shisui cuando lo ve entrar.

—Lo siento —se disculpa mirando a ambos hombres.

Sasuke lo fulmina con la mirada y le señala su traje que aún está envuelto.

—Pruébatelo, aunque el tuyo es perfecto no creo que necesite arreglos.

Hasta ese momento Itachi se da cuenta de la tensión de su hermano menor y trata de tranquilizarlo argumentando que todo va a salir bien y que no tiene de que preocuparse.

—No pierdas el tiempo, Itachi —suspira Shisui— llevo toda la mañana intentando tranquilizarlo pero es un manojo de nervios.

Sonríe abiertamente y Sasuke relaja su expresión, ambos sabían que algún día estarían así, aunque Sasuke pensó que lo mejor hubiera sido que Itachi fuera primero, pero entendía su situación y por más que no lo apoyaba, es su hermano y no puede dejarlo solo.

Después de un par de minutos Itachi sale con el traje puesto, se acerca hasta el espejo y se da cuenta que Shisui y Sasuke ya están sentados descansando, el sastre se acerca a él y empieza ver cuál de todos los lados del traje está mal para arreglarlo. Después de un par de minutos se da cuenta que es exactamente como dijo Sasuke, su traje no necesita más que un pequeño ajuste en la manga derecha, al final se posiciona frente a su primo y hermano ya sin el estorboso traje.

—Perdonare tu retraso, si logras calmar a mamá —Sasuke vuelve a hablar— La verdad es que ella es la que me pone más nervioso.

Y como si fuera invocada la matriarca Uchiha llega con un encantador Kimono en brazos, y una sonrisa radiante, sabe que podía ser molesta, pero verla así no puede hacer enfadar a nadie.

—Llegó, ya no se preocupen.

Exclama la mujer y Shisui ríe por lo bajo, mientras Sasuke pone los ojos en blanco. Itachi entiende que su madre estaba poniendo la casa de cabeza por un simple Kimono.

— ¡Oh! —Exclama cuando ve a su hijo mayor frente a ella— Cielo, me tenías preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo.

«No más que tu preciado Kimono, madre» piensa Itachi, aunque no con rencor, le hace gracia toda aquella situación. Además agradece poder tener sus pensamientos ocupados en algo más.

La mujer deja el kimono a un lado y arregla la camina se Itachi un poco desordenada por el cambio de ropa, él no se inmuta y deja que su madre arregle en el todos los defectos que pueda encontrarle.

— ¿Has comido algo? —le recrimina su madre y se da cuenta que no ha ingerido nada más que un par de cigarros y niega con la cabeza— Me lo suponía, ven, te serviré algo.

Le gusta ir a la casa de su padres, le gusta comer la comida de Mikoto y aunque a veces le exaspera Fugaku en la oficina le gusta verlo tan tranquilo en casa. Mikoto toma su Kimono y camina a través de la casa, Itachi la sigue ante la mirada de su hermano y primo, quienes desaprueban su falta de interés por su salud. Sasuke le grita de último minuto que tiene que acompañarlo a ver algunos detalles del salón, el siente y sale completamente de la habitación.

A mitad del camino Mikoto entrega su preciado Kimono a una empleada y le ordena que lo lleve a su habitación. En cuanto llegan a la cocina empieza a preparar fruta y jugo para su hijo mayor, Itachi sabe que aun teniendo a un buen número de empleados ella prefiere cocinar, es el pasatiempo favorito de su madre. Le ayuda en las pocas cosas que ella le permite y en menos de diez minutos está sentado degustando la rica comida de su madre.

—Más despacio, le recrimina la mujer— o puede hacerte daño.

Itachi sabe que ella se muere por preguntar acerca de su vida amorosa y no le va a dar el gusto, es el único asunto donde no deja que Mikoto se interponga, no solo por lo complicado de su situación, sino porque ella intenta, sin éxito, emparejarlo con cuanta señorita de sociedad cree conveniente para él. Y eso es lo que más le gusta de Konan, pues pese a que es educada, no es una señorita, ella es toda una mujer y lo demuestra en sus furtivos encuentros.

— ¿Estas nerviosa? —Le pregunta para desviar los pensamientos de su madre que empezaban a formarse con palabras en su boca.

—Un poco, pero estoy feliz, Sasuke encontró a una buena mujer y bueno, que más puedo decir si ella es encantadora, puedo dejar a Sasuke en sus manos, solo falta que tú…

—Pensé que ella te había pedido que le ayudaras —interrumpe antes de cualquier frase incomoda.

—No —se rinde al fin Mikoto—, su madre es quien debe ayudarla, ahora Sasuke me necesita aqui, y a tu padre, pero él no puede dejar la oficina. No me sorprendería que ahora mismo entrara para pedirte que hicieras algo por él.

Itachi sonríe ante la idea que le plantea su padre, aunque sabe que él prometió un día libre de trabajo, pero las tenciones con la competencia tampoco lo han dejado dormir a él.

— ¿Lo has visto? —Levanta una ceja confundido—, a tu padre me refiero.

—Estaba hablando por teléfono cuando llegue, no he tenido oportunidad de hablar con él.

—Pues busca un espacio, estaba furioso porque no llegaste a tiempo. ¿Puedo saber porque?

—Me quede dormido —miente— lo siento.

Los demás minutos pasan tranquilos hasta que su padre entra con el ceño fruncido, sabe que su tiempo de calidad con su madre ha terminado.

—Sasuke te está buscando, dice que tienes que acompañarlo a no sé dónde —Espeta molesto el hombre, pero se nota que no es eso de lo que quiere hablar— ¿Se puede saber por qué llegas tarde?

—Lo siento, me quede dormido —vuelve a mentir y aunque sabe que es una excusa pobre para Fugaku lo deja así— ¿Con quién hablabas?

—Parece ser que alguien más quiere comprar los terrenos de Hiashi Hyuga…

— ¿Los que tiene en las afueras de Tokio? —Fugaku asiente— ¿Y para que los querrían.

—Quien hacer un parque de atracciones temático, un gran negocio, pero Hiashi se niega y bueno sabes que hemos estado detrás de esos terrenos desde hace meses.

Itachi sonríe, la información ya la tenía y sabía que iba a ser problemático para ellos, pero ver a Fugaku tan afligido le causa un poco de remordimientos al no haber indagado más con Konan, sabe que quizá ella logre comprarlos, es muy buena en su trabajo.

—Necesitamos una mejor estrategia…

— ¡Fugaku! —La mirada de Mikoto es suficiente para que Fugaku guarde silencio— Ya tendrán tiempo de tratar esos asuntos, prometiste un día sin trabajo.

Fugaku quiere hablar más, discutir los pormenores de la venta, las ventajas que tendrían al comprarlas, las desventajas que tendrían, pero aun no es momento para discutirlo, ya lo harán con tiempo en la oficina, aunque para entonces Konan ya les llevara una día de ventaja, suficiente para que tenga un mejor juego a pesar de los meses que su padre lleva insistiendo.

Al final termina su comida y se levanta, da las gracias y se aleja ante la mirada de su padre, sabe que no lo dejará en paz hasta que no hablen sobre el asunto, por ahora agradece a que tenga que ocuparse de Sasuke. En el recibidor ya lo espera Sasuke, sabe que Shisui estará ya arreglando el asunto de la bebida, pues él se comprometió con eso. Mientras van hacia la chochera el teléfono suena y le pide un minuto, entre el teléfono escucha la voz de la novia y sabe que está más histérica que de costumbre y no quiere imaginar cómo será el día de la boda, al final decide que no es tiempo de preocupares, ya lo será dentro de un año, por ahora se debe concentrar en el compromiso.

La imagen depresiva de Sakura Haruno viene a su memoria y se recuerda que en algún tiempo es achica pelirrosa estaba enamorada de su hermano, y aunque su cuñada no le desagrada, si le hubiese gustado que Sakura fuera la que estuviera al teléfono ahora y no cuidando de su madre enferma.

La llamada telefónica termina y ambos suben al auto, Sasuke al volante e Itachi a su lado. No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que están en el tráfico, Sasuke mueve sus pies nerviosamente, símbolo de su nerviosismo. Decide poner la radio y aunque no la escucha, por lo menos hay algo de ruido diferente del tráfico. Termina sacando otro cigarro mientras esperan, le ofrece uno a su hermano, pero lo rechaza.

—Naruto está esperándonos —Comenta el menor más para él que para su hermano— espero que no se desespere y se vaya.

—Relájate, seguramente también está atascado en el tránsito.

El menor suspira y se recarga en el asiento tratando de relajarse.

—Por cierto, me encontré con Sakura.

— ¿Sakura? —Se reincorpora en su asiento y avanza un par de metros hasta quedarse nuevamente atorado tras un Mustang rojo— ¿Qué te dijo?

—En realidad no hablamos mucho, casi no la reconocí, ha cambiado mucho, aunque creo que su cabello es inconfundible. ¿La invitaste, verdad?

—Claro, es mi mejor amiga, pero no sé si vaya, es decir, está en américa.

— ¿Pusiste atención a lo que dije?

—Sí.

—Evidentemente, no —suspira— la entonces esta mañana, en el parque que está a unas calles de mi departamento, ¿Ni siquiera sabias que estaba aqui?

— ¿Cuando llego? —Se dio cuenta de su error y trato de disimularlo— Naruto no me dijo nada, es el quien más hablas con ella, la verdad es que últimamente no he tenido tiempo de nada.

—Me doy cuenta. No importa, la veras esta noche. Pero cuando la veas pregúntale por su madre, está enferma, ¿Sabes?

Sasuke lo mira extrañado, pero sabe que su hermano tiene razón, es su amiga después de todo, piensa que también deberá golpear a Naruto por no haberle dicho que ella estaba en Japón y que además su madre está enferma. Itachi sonríe, sabe que ha hecho lo correcto pues no quiere que su pequeño hermano deje de frecuentar a sus amigos, amigos que siempre lo apoyaron y acompañaron, espera que Sasuke no deje ir a Sakura, ahora como amiga, por que valiosa.

* * *

_**Todo depende de su aceptación, por ahora planeo subir capitulo cada semana, en miércoles. si todo va bien, el miércoles próximo subo el segundo capitulo. **_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Un poco tarde, lo siento, pero he replanteado un par de cosas, nada que notaran. En fin, se me olvido decir que esta historia será contada desde la perspectiva de los tres protagonistas, el primer capitulo fue por parte de Itachi, este capitulo es por parte de Sakura y en el siguiente será por parte de Konan (La que más trabajo me ha costado) y el ciclo se repetirá, en ocasiones incluiré el punto de vista de un personaje secundario, solo cuando será absolutamente necesario.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos los que les haya gustado esta historia, desde los lectores fantasmitas hasta los reviews, de verdad muchas gracias.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kishimoto-san.**_

_**Sin más disfruten de la lectura...**_

* * *

_**SHE**_

_CAPITULO DOS_

…

"_Las heridas que no se ven son las más profundas"_

_William Shakespeare_

…

Sonríe, la imagen frente a ella le devuelve el gesto. Vuelve a examinar su vestido, sus zapatillas y su peinado, todo está perfecto, vuelve a mirarse ya sin sonreír, suspira cansada y se sienta al borde de la cama. Detrás de ella un pequeño gemido le hace voltear, encuentra a su madre mirándola. Está preocupada, se acerca hasta ella y la toma de la mano para llevarla hasta su mejilla donde la deja reposar sintiendo el calor que emana logrando tranquilizarse. Vuelve a dirigir su mirada hacia ella y le sonríe, con su mano libre acaricia su cabello rubio tratándole de trasmitir la tranquilidad que evidentemente no tiene.

—Estoy bien —le susurra— Papá tiene razón, quizá no debería de ir, pero ¿Sabes?, me encontré con Itachi-san y él dijo que esperaba verme ahí… bueno quizá no uso esas palabras, pero da igual. Lo importante es que Sasuke-kun es mi mejor amigo y me invito así que no puedo simplemente ignorar su invitación. Además Ino, bueno la quiero mucho y se disculpó, aunque sabes que no la culpo, nunca lo hice.

Siente como se tensa la mano de su madre sobre la mejilla y sabe que no ha acertado en su intento por tranquilizarla, aunque lo importante no es tranquilizarla a ella, sino a si misma, pues es evidente que está nerviosa. El timbre rompe el incómodo silencio que se ha formado en la habitación. Mebuki retira la mano de la mejilla de su hija y la pone en su regazo.

—No te preocupes por mí, voy a estar bien —le da un beso en la frente y sonríe— Shizune-san se quedara contigo, no le des problemas, nos vemos más tarde.

Sin más indicaciones sale de la habitación, cierra la puerta detrás de ella y por un instante recarga su cabeza contra la dura superficie de madera. El timbre vuelve a sonar, suspira largamente y camina hasta la puerta. Shizune sonríe en cuanto la ve, la invita a pasar y cierra la puerta tras ellas.

— ¡Te ves hermosa, Sakura!

Se limita a sonreír nerviosamente, su apariencia no importa mucho, no cuando el hombre a quien ama está a punto de comprometerse y ella es solo una invitada más. Shizune se da cuenta de todo, después de todo es cono su hermana mayor, la conoce mejor que nadie.

—Estoy bien —repite por segunda vez en la noche.

— ¡Vamos, Sakura! —Ahora es Shizune quien la anima y no su madre con miradas silenciosas— No dejes que te vean rota y humillada, ve y denuéstales que puedes seguir con tu vida.

Sonríe agradecida, Shizune siempre está ahí para ella. Decide que nadie la vera triste, toma su bolso y se acerca a la puerta.

—Gracias, Shizune-san —susurra— Por favor cuida de mamá, y en verdad gracias.

—No importa —le hace ver con un gesto de mano y la empuja hasta la salida— Vas a llegar tarde. Y recuerda no te pongas triste, ya encontraras a la persona destinada para ti.

—Gracias.

Sonríen y sale del departamento no sin antes prometer llegar temprano. Mientras recorre el edificio en el elevador decide que su determinación no es suficiente para quitarle el nerviosismo, pero al menos le alcanza para sonreír y eso es suficiente, o al menos así lo piensa. Al llegar a la avenida toma un taxi y le indica la dirección, mientras llega revisa nuevamente el mensaje de Naruto y espera que no la deje sola, aunque hará mal tercio entre Naruto y Hinata prefiere tenerlos cerca que enfrentar la fiesta sola.

No tarda mucho en llegar al lujoso restaurante que la familia Uchiha ha rentado para la ocasión, todo mundo conoce el lugar, pues está de moda entre la clase alta de Japón y el que la familia Uchiha lo haya rentado para el compromiso de su hijo menor habla muy bien de ellos. Paga al taxista y baja temblando de pies a cabeza, suspira tranquilamente aún es temprano, Naruto debe estar por llegar. Se entretiene observando las hermosas limusinas que dejan ver lo importante del evento. Naruto no tarda en llegar acompañado por Hinata, ambos lucen flamantes, Sakura se alegra de haber escogido un buen vestido. Naruto le hace señas para que entren y así lo hacen, el jardín del restaurant es hermoso y tiene que sostenerse de Naruto para no caer por admirar su belleza. En la puerta dos hombres vestidos con los trajes de gala del servicio les recogen su abrigo y les piden sus invitaciones.

El salón principal está inundado en color dorado, los invitados charlan alegremente mientras esperan que la novia haga su parición, algunos más beben champagne, otros más escrutan a los invitados, pues estas fiestas son para crear lazos entre las diferentes empresas, lo sabe no solo por la licenciatura que estudia en el extranjero, sino porque de las familias importantes que están ahí solo una es íntima amiga de la familia Uchiha y esa la familia de Naruto, los Namikaze, a quienes puede ver al fondo saludando a los Hyuga, la familia de Hinata. Pero también hay gente del gobierno, como el primer ministro, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Sin duda esas reuniones son excelentes para hacer relaciones públicas, y eso no solo lo ha aprendido leyendo, en América asistió a tres reuniones tan, o más, importantes como esta.

Las mesas están acomodadas de tal forma en que beneficie a la familia anfitriona o a sus amigos. Sakura no puede dejar de pensar en una reunión de trabajo, pero cuando ve a Sasuke en el centro del salón, el nerviosismo vuelve a ella. Itachi está junto a él, conversan tranquilamente pero se da cuenta del nerviosismo que presenta su amigo. «Es obvio», piensa. Retira la mirada de ellos y se concentra en Naruto y Hinata que conversan animadamente, duda, tal vez debió hacerle caso a su padre.

Las palmas de la multitud distraen su mirada, la novia de Sasuke ha llegado, aunque entre la gente solo puede distinguir algunos fragmentos de su vestido lila. Piensa que es el color que mejor le queda. Se levanta para poder recibir a la chica como se merece, aunque está decidida a no acercarse a ella, es mejor dejar que ella se muerte feliz. Antes de que se reúna con Sasuke en el centro del salón puede verla, luce radiante, su vestido es largo pero lleva una abertura hasta su rodilla, su joyería se limita a un dije y un par de aretes a juego. Se maquillaje discreto resalta sus ojos azules y su cabello rubio está atado en un recogido muy elegante. La reconoce como una señorita de sociedad, alguien digna de Sasuke Uchiha.

Al final le es imposible quedarse viéndolos así que opta por hacerse a un lado y deja que los que están felices de verdad disfruten la fiesta. Entre el alboroto pierde a Naruto y está segura que no le va a ver en un buen rato. Se dedica a inspeccionar los cuadros del hermoso recinto mientras que los novios agradecen la presencia de los invitados. Cuando la gente se dispersa y va hacia sus respectivas mesas hace lo mismo. Al llegar Naruto ya está ahí y la mira curioso, sabe lo que pregunta con el ceño fruncido y solo le sonríe.

—El vestido de Ino es hermoso, luce genial —dice tratando de tranquilizar a su amigo.

—Escuche que es un diseño exclusivo —secunda Hinata.

Sakura no puede evitarlo y voltea ligeramente el rostro encontrando a una muy feliz Ino al lado de Sasuke, casi de inmediato voltea la mirada y aunque tiene ganas de salir corriendo les sonríe a sus amigos.

—Debe serlo, es hermoso.

Nadie dice más sobre la pareja feliz, cambian el tema hacia la decoración y las personas que han asistido a la reunión, Sakura se vuelve a sentir cómoda pues al fin puede hablar de algo que conoce perfectamente. Así entre armoniosas conversaciones y hermosa música transcurre la cena. Naruto está contento de poder comer algo tan delicioso aunque admite que prefiere el ramen, Sakura le regaña pues en esos eventos tan formales lo último que darán sería ramen, Hinata solo ríe con las mejillas coloradas ante el comentario de Naruto sobre servir ramen cuando celebre su compromiso con ella.

La música cesa en el momento en que Sasuke e Ino se ponen de pie para intercambiar los acostumbrados regalos de compromiso. Es el momento más incómodo para Sakura, se excusa para ir al baño, al final sabía que no podía hacer eso. Cuando entra al balo está completamente sola, se acerca al espejo y recarga ambas manos en el tocador, suspira sonoramente haciendo un esfuerzo para mantener la calma. Enfrenta su reflejo en el espejo, su peinado sigue siendo perfecto, pero su maquillaje se ha arruinado un poco por el calor, decide retocarlo.

—No me gustaría que mi compromiso fuera una reunión de negocios —susurra al espejo— preferiría que se hiciera como antes, cuando los regalos se entregaban entre las dos familias únicamente.

Suspira y cuando sale del baño está convencida de que cuando se comprometa solo será una reunión de dos, su novio y ella. El intercambio de regalos ha terminado en cuanto llega hasta la mesa con Naruto y Hinata. Los papás de cada uno deben decir algunas palabras, ahora está al micrófono Mikoto Uchiha, siente un leve escalofrió —estima a la mujer— pero no deja de ser escalofriante, al menos lo es para ella. Después que Fugaku toma el micrófono decide que ha tenido suficiente, sale ante la confusa mirada de Naruto, recoge su abrigo y se marcha a paso lento entre las calles de Tokio, agradece que no haga mucho frio aunque es obvio que el otoño está por llegar. Con las manos en los bolsillos recorre las repletas calles, esta triste, pero no por sus amigos, sino por ella. Le hubiera gustado disfrutar ese momento con su amigos, pero no puede evitar pensar que quizá ella hubiera ocupado el lugar de Ino.

Llega hasta un puente donde se detiene y ve a los automóviles pasar, le gustaría correr, le gustaría irse lejos y no sentir, pero antes ya se ha ido. Pensó que tal vez estando en América ella encontraría a alguien, pero las cosas no funcionan así, al final han pasado tres años desde que fue al extranjero y sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo no han cambiado. Suspira y se recarga en el barandal, a su alrededor la gente pasa y ella solo los escucha, su mente viaja a los tiempos en que creyó que Sasuke realmente podía corresponderle y se da cuenta que en realidad nunca pudo haber algo más entre ellos.

— ¡Fue difícil encontrarte! —Reconoce esa voz, voltea encontrándose a Itachi Uchiha intentando recobrar la respiración— ¿Es raro verme aquí?

Sí que es raro, piensa, pues de todas las personas que deberían estar ahí intentándola consolar, Itachi es el último de una lista inexistente.

— ¿No deberías estas con Sasuke-kun?

—Bueno, debería —se recarga en el barandal junto a ella— pero creo que no deberías andar vagando sola por la calle.

La confusión inunda su ser, no había esperado que Itachi la siguiera, esperaba estar sola por un par de minutos, sin embargo ahí estaba el hermano mayor de Sasuke. No se habían tratado a fondo, a veces solo se saludaban y cuando hablaban era de temas completamente triviales, como el trabajo, nunca algo tan personal.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a beber algo?

Todavía más extraño, esta confundida y no sabe cómo reaccionar, pero al final decide que no tiene nada que perder, además que le hace falta, así que asiente.

—Conozco un lugar muy bueno por aquí, es tranquilo.

Se deja guiar, aun esta confundida y no sabe cómo actuar ante él, pero si de algo está segura es que no se encuentra incomoda, hasta le agrada la compañía que le brinda.

—Naruto quería venir a buscarte —suelta de pronto.

—No me extraña de él —sonríe— No me digas que te mando a buscarme.

Las palabras en sus labios suenan extrañas, le cuesta un poco de trabajo hablarle de tu, pero él se lo ha permitido y sabe que cuando Itachi dice algo así tiene que ser.

—No, en realidad yo le sugerí venir a buscarte, le prometí dejarte a salvo en tu casa.

Eso no se lo esperaba, mucho menos lo de ir a dejarla a su casa, y aunque duda un poco de las intenciones de Itachi, se siente un tanto agradecida por poder estar al lado de una persona ajena a todo sus sufrimientos internos.

—Gracias.

Le susurra y él se limita a sonreír.

—Llegamos.

El lugar realmente es tranquilo, lo ve desde la fachada, adentro es aún más tranquilo, pues pese a que hay gente, solo se limitan a música Jazz y ligeras conversaciones, es un lugar agradable para ambos. Se acercan hasta la barra, nota que debe ser un lugar frecuentado por el Uchiha de lo contrario no se movería tan confiado, o quizá es solo que la personalidad de Itachi siempre ha sido fresca y le ha permitido muchas más cosas que la de ella.

— ¿Has bebido tequila?

La pregunta resulta extraña, no por la situación, sino el contexto jamás se imaginó estar algún día así con Itachi, de todas las personas del mundo. Al final solo niega con la cabeza. Él le sonríe y voltea hacia el barman y ordena la bebida correcta. Ella no se preocupa, decide que no va a hacerlo durante todo el rato que permanezca ahí.

Ninguno dice nada hasta que Sakura termina de decidir si la bebida le gusta y para cuando llegan a esa parte llevan casi media botella. Su conversación no es profunda, clima, cosas del trabajo, experiencias vividas en américa, pero al final la conversación llega hasta el punto más sensible dentro de Sakura y es mejor así, quiere decirlo en voz alta, quiere que salga de ella, quizá afuera haga menos daño.

—La verdad es que aún amo a tu hermano —responde a la pregunta planteada por el mayor.

—Bueno, yo creo que el amor es muy subjetivo.

Lo mira extrañada, jamás se ha puesto a pensar en cómo Itachi —o siquiera otra persona— ve el amor. Para ella todo es claro, amas a una persona y esa persona te corresponde bien. O amas y no te aman, triste pero así es la vida amorosa, a eso se resume. Por eso le da tanta curiosidad el comentario de Itachi.

— ¿Por qué el amor es subjetivo?

—Bueno, si una persona no te demuestra el amor como "tú" quieres no significa que no te ama. Por ejemplo —añade al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su acompañante—, yo puedo asegurar que Sasuke te ama pero no de la forma en que tú quieres, ¿Significa eso que no te ama?

—No exactamente, es decir, el me ama… como amigos.

—Lo vez, el amor no nos hace sufrir, sufrimos por no ser amados como queremos.

Entonces Sakura se pregunta por quien sufre Itachi, pues sus palabras solo significan que él lo ha experimentado, no son solo al azar. Quiere preguntarle pero siente incorrecto preguntarlo o siquiera sugerirlo, así que se enfoca en sí, después de todo eso los llevó hasta aquel lugar.

—La verdad es que Sasuke nunca me quiso como yo quería que me quisiera, como yo lo quiero.

— ¿Pero es que acaso no salían? —La mirada de Itachi le hace sonreír, todos malinterpretaron todo.

—Salimos un par de veces, pero él nunca intento que fuéramos pareja y para entonces estaba a punto de ir a América.

— ¿Así que solo lo dejaste porque te ibas a separar de el por un par de años?

—Por eso y porque mi mejor amiga estaba enamorada de él —sonríe melancólica— y porque él le correspondía.

La risa de Itachi invade el lugar, para Sakura es extraño y en lugar de molestarle le crea un tipo de fascinación, pues de todo el tiempo que lo conoce jamás lo ha escuchado reír, hasta ahora.

—Eso sí que es mala suerte.

—Yo lo llamaría destino.

Se encoje de hombros y por un momento parece que Itachi quiere añadir algo más, pero aparta sus pensamientos con un movimiento de cabeza y le sonríe. Ella puede ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos, quiere preguntar, así que se arriesga…

— ¿Qué es lo que deseas Itachi-san?

…no del todo.

Él la mira un momento, no entiende a que se refiere y por un momento se siente desnudo ante la mirada de la chica. No un desnudo físico, sino que ella ha desvelado las capas y capas de pensamientos hasta llegar a lo más recóndito de su mente, pero cuando ella no dice más suspira aliviado, ella no lo ha descubierto, pero si lo intuye.

—Lo siento —habla nerviosa— si no quieres contestar…

—Deseo ser libre.

La respuesta le resulta extraña, "ser libre" ¿A qué se refiere? Él ya es libre, vive solo, tiene sus propias reglas, es independiente, puede ir a donde quiera, él es la definición de libertad. No… una vez más lo nota en sus ojos, él no es libre.

—Libre —repite en voz alta— ¿No te parece curiosa esa palabra?

Él asiente y por un momento ambos se pierden en sus pensamientos, ella quiere librearse de Sasuke y de Ino, ella quiere ser feliz, no muy diferente de lo que Itachi quiere.

—Es una palabra muy grande —concuerda Itachi.

—Demasiado. Pero creo que está muy sobrevalorada, sin embargo yo también ambiciono ser libre.

—Todos somos esclavos de alguna u otra forma. La diferencia es que a algunos les agrada y otros solo viven así.

—Pienso que tal vez podría ayudarte —susurra Sakura casi sin meditarlo— Bueno, quizá ambos podríamos ayudarnos, a tratar de ser libre, quiero decir.

Se miran un momento, la expresión de él es neutra, típico en él, pero Sakura sabe que dentro de su mente hay un gran caos, lo nota solo verlo a los ojos, aunque sea un perfecto mentiroso, ella lo ha descubierto, su lenguaje corporal, por muy cuidado que sea hay pequeñas aberturas y ella ha sabido leer entre líneas. Alza las cejas buscando una respuesta.

—Muy bien, hagámoslo —le concede al fin.

Ella sonríe satisfecha y le pide su teléfono donde escribe su propio número, después hace que él haga lo mismo.

—Será mejor que te lleve a casa —Le dice Itachi mirando su reloj— ¿O prefieres regresar a la fiesta?

Ella niega y le agradece el gesto de amabilidad. Tras pagar se alejan de ese lugar a paso lento, deciden que es mejor caminar. Mientras disfrutan del fresco de la noche Sakura observa a su acompañante y se da cuenta que lo único que le hace pensar en él cómo hermano de Sasuke es su parecido físico, pues intelectualmente son muy diferentes y no porque Sasuke sea tonto, sino porque Itachi es la completa definición de hombre, o quizá es que bebió demasiado.

* * *

_**Bueno, es todo, espero les haya gustado, nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Llego muy tarde, lo se y lo siento, pero estar castigada no estaba en mis planes.**

**En fin, aquí esta el capítulo tres espero que lo disfruten, sin duda ha sido uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado, creo que me identifiqué un poco con Konan.**

**Y hablando de Konan tal vez estén un poco confundidos con ella y debo decir que es el personaje con más conflictos en esta historia. Quizá sea un poco Oc y también Itachi, pero me parece que como no han vivido lo mismo que en la historia original, y con lo que han vivido aquí se justifica un poco, no se ya lo juzgaran, en fin, disfrutan la lectura.**

* * *

_CAPÍTULO TRES_

…

"_Nuestro gran tormento en la vida proviene de que estamos solos y todos nuestros actos y esfuerzos tienden a huir de esa soledad"_

_Guy de Maupassant_

…

Dormido no se ve diferente de un niño, sus facciones muestran tranquilidad. Está consiente que es la culpable de que despierto muestre su acostumbrado rostro afligido y que cuando están lejos de ella no pueda conciliar el sueño, pero hace mucho tiempo que dejo de preocuparse por eso, no quiere ser pretenciosa pero le gusta que necesite de ella. A veces se plantea la posibilidad de convertirse en todo aquello que él desea e incluso piensa que está bien, pero sus recuerdos están ahí y nunca se irán, por eso se conforma con esos momentos de intimidad.

Acaricia su cabello negro y se promete convencerlo para que lo corte un poco, solo un poco realmente le gusta como se le ve largo. Contornea su rostro y ríe cuando hace un puchero. Sabe que lo ha despertado, quiere combatir contra su impulso egoísta y dejarlo dormir, pero no puede y no quiere así que termina despertándolo. Él no dice nada solo sonríe y la contempla. Decir que gusta de ese hombre sería egoísta y rompería con la perfecta convivencia que llevan, por eso no dice nada cuando el besa su frente, no se atreve a decirle que le enternecen sus caricias. No dice que le gusta la ternura con que la besa, la ternura con que la acaricia, solo disfruta que sus fuertes brazos recorran su cuerpo, que su boca devore cada fragmento de su rostro, de su cuello, de su pecho. No, ella no ama a Itachi, eso no es amor y lo sabe desde que le propuso aquel trato. Pero sí disfruta de todo el tiempo con él porque sus caricias no son toscas, porque los brazos fuertes de él la tratan como si fuera la persona más frágil del mundo y quizá lo sea porque a pesar que él sufre más que ella, es más fuerte.

Está convencida que no es suficiente para ser feliz, que eso jamás le llevara la felicidad pero esta convencida que es mejor que nada. Y ante tal reflexión no puede evitar derramar un par de lágrimas, él se da cuenta, lo sabe porque ha parado sus caricias, su instinto primario la obliga a abrazarlo por el cuello y acercarlo a ella, no pone resistencia.

—No pares, por favor, no pares —Le susurra al oído, su voz suena suplicante, no le agrada porque se muestra débil ante él y puede malinterpretar las cosas pero está cansada de cargar con todo sobre sus hombros y él está dispuesto a hacerlo por ella, atiende a su suplica, la vuelve a inundar de caricias. Ella llora, ríe, se siente mejor cuando alguien más carga con su peso, pero esta consiente que a nadie más dejaría cargar con sus tormentosas más que a aquel hombre que la ama, porque cualquier otro extraño puede profanar su sufrimiento, porque cualquier otro extraño la trataría como lo que es. Pero no Itachi, no él que con tanto cariño la posee, que le susurra al oído que la ama y está bien, él lo ha permitido.

Todo termina y se permite mostrar su debilidad, se aferra al pecho de él y no dicen nada se quedan escuchando la respiración del otro que poco a poco regresa a la normalidad. El siente su pecho mojado, ella no ha dejado de llorar y es lo máximo que podría expresar, jamás va a gritar, jamás va a reclamar ella sufre sola, en silencio aun teniendo con quien compartir esa soledad, pero es orgullosa pone paredes tan grandes que incluso a Itachi le resultan imposibles de escalar y a ella no le importan las ha construido para que nadie de afuera pueda dañarla y es lo más grave porque solo ella puede dañarse es entonces cuando todas las heridas aún abiertas vuelven a sangrar.

Su risa inunda la habitación e Itachi sabe que aquel pequeño instante de intimidad ha terminado, que sus vidas tienen que seguir el curso normal que cada uno debe regresar a su infierno personal. Se levanta y besa al hombre que ha dormido con ella, al hombre que ha soportado todas sus crisis y por un momento como hacía antes lo observa pero ya no quiere repetir el ciclo, se vuelve a poner su máscara de frialdad y se levanta de la cama. No hay ningún impulso por parte de él y es mejor así. Sin pudor alguno recorre la habitación en busca de prendas limpias, sube un poco la mirada, no es muy tarde pero tampoco es buena hora, para ninguno de los dos. Por el rabillo del ojo lo mira ponerse los pantalones, esta serio y cuando se pone la camisa resiste el impulso de ir con él. Lleva la ropa con ella y entra al cuarto de baño. Se acerca hasta el espejo y observa su rostro, aún hay restos de lágrimas y se recrimina su debilidad pasa sus manos sobre sus ojos y se siente débil, patética, odia esa parte de ella.

Afuera escucha los pasos de él acercarse a la puerta, esta intrigada, muchas otras veces han pasado por eso, la mayoría de esas veces él se va sin atreverse a tocar la puerta, sin decir una sola palabra. Pero esta vez, no como un llamamiento, no como buscando una respuesta, oye un golpecito y lo imagina con la frente recargada en la puerta, su mano rodeando inútilmente el pomo de la puerta. Se acerca y también posa su frente en la madera fría y coloca su mano el pomo, no puede dejarlo entrar, no pueden compartir tanto, pero al escuchar sus pisadas alejarse algo en su pecho duele. Decide ignorarlo, las paredes que la rodean vuelven a recobrar fuerza y los ladrillos que han caído se quedan solitarios esperando aquellos que prometían caer.

Entra a la ducha y se relaja ante el agua caliente recorriendo su cuerpo, borra sus pensamientos y disfruta de un momento que cualquier persona normal disfrutaría, suelta su cuerpo y baila al compás de un son que sólo hay en su cabeza, tal vez este loca, no lo sabe pero acompaña ese son con su voz, nunca ha sido una gran cantante pero no le importa se siente libre y le gusta.

**_…_**

La hora de la ducha ha terminado, se seca el cabello con rapidez, al salir a comprobado la hora y es tarde, muy tarde. Se ha puesto la ropa en tiempo récord, esa mañana ha decidido usar el conjunto que más le gusta, pues se esconde bajo una fachada recatada y es bueno porque tiene que ir a negociar con el señor Hyuga y él es muy tradicionalista. Peina su cabello como siempre y sale de su habitación dispuesta a irse.

Un peculiar aroma la detiene y se da cuenta que no ha comido nada, se acerca a la cocina y lo ve ahí solo mirando el periódico, desayunando. Sonríe avergonzada, espera que no la haya escuchado cantar, pero a la vez sabe que él jamás haría mofa de sus actos. Deja caer su pesado portafolios, el levanta la mirada, no le sonríe, al contrario parece extrañado pero con un gesto la invita a sentarse. Se acerca y ocupa el lugar que él le indica ambos están extrañados, jamás había pasado algo así. Lo ve levantarse y servirle, parece una escena sacada de un libro, de la televisión, del cine, no parece real pero lo es. No lo sabe solo por el aroma sino por la mirada de él, por su presencia. Sonríe y recupera la compostura.

—Voy tarde, ¿Lo sabes? —recrimina, pero pierde credibilidad al meterse una cucharada a la boca.

— ¿Pensabas irte sin desayunar?

—Pensaba comprar algo en la calle, como siempre.

—Tienes una cocina hermosa, deberías usarla de vez en cuando.

Los dos recorren el espacio con la mirada y ella se da cuenta que hace mucho tiempo no ha entrado ahí y se siente como ajena a ese lugar, pero ríe. Aquella sensación de extrañeza ante tal acto ha desaparecido dejando cierta calidez en su pecho.

—No sabía que el heredero Uchiha supiera cocinar.

—Bueno cuando se tiene padres sumamente ocupados debes aprender a hacer las cosas por ti mismo.

— ¡Vamos, Itachi!, tenías a toda un legión de sirvientes que lo hacían por ti.

—Es cierto, pero parecía más real cuando lo hacía yo.

Sonríe, ella siempre se había quejado de tener que hacer las cosas personalmente cuando vivía en casa de su padres, pues sentía que le quitaba su valioso tiempo y ahora Itachi y le dice que prefiere cocinar el mismo a que lo hagan otras personas. Bueno al menos tiene buen sazón. Vuelve la mirada al reloj, las diez, su jefe la matará. Se levanta, en su plato aún hay comida y el jugo apenas si lo ha probado.

—Debo irme.

Se despide con un escueto gesto de mano, toma su portafolio y sale de la cocina ante la atenta mirada de Itachi que solo suspira. Sale del edificio hacia la avenida en quince minutos, calcula que al menos llegara en media hora. Sube al primer taxi que encuentra y manda un mensaje de texto, todo eso pasa en un día normal, se dice, pero pocas veces pasa lo que Itachi hizo y eso la ha descontrolado, siente un poco de pena por no acabarse todo lo que le preparó.

**_…_**

La oficina es un lugar de locos, llamadas por doquier, el repiqueteo de las teclas de las computadoras, papeles, gente histérica, risas, llantos, frustración, sí ha llegado al infierno pero parece quemar menos y no entiende por qué. De una oficina sale un joven de cabellos rojos y mirada preocupada, siente el impulso de evitarlo pero lo verá en cualquier momento así que lo encara.

—Buen día —le sonríe.

— ¿Dónde estabas?, el jefe está enojado a amenazado por correrme si no llegabas en los próximos… —mira su reloj y la toma por los hombros dirigiéndola a la oficina principal—, ¡Mierda!, date prisa o me despedirá.

—Relájate Nagato, no puede correr a su mano derecha —se detiene en seco y acomoda su ropa—. Ahora ve y averigua cómo amanecieron las acciones de Hyuga.

No espera a que el muchacho agregue nada más, entra a la oficina, no está nerviosa, tiene un plan para convencer al viejo y requiere de su jefe para llevarlo a cabo. La oficina esta como siempre perfectamente ordenada y reluciente, diferente al caos que hay fuera. Tras el escritorio esta su jefe, le da la espalda y tiene el auricular contra su oreja, no escucha con claridad, solo hay fases sueltas, pero sabe que está enojado, se revuelve el cabello negro y a veces trata de modular su tono de voz. Es cómico verlo así, se sienta frente a él y revisa las carpetas que están desperdigadas por todo el escritorio, una en específico llama su atención pues tiene el símbolo de la compañía Uchiha, antes de que pueda ponerle las manos encima, el estrepito de su jefe colgando el teléfono logra sorprenderla. Levanta la vista y por un momento duda, su jefe no están enojado…

— ¡Maldición, Konan! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo toda la estúpida mañana tratando de localizarte!, ¿para qué demonios quieres el maldito teléfono si no lo usas?

… esta furioso.

—Cálmate, Obito, te deje un mensaje —suspira, nunca ha tolerado que alguien le grite— tengo una nueva estrategia para convencer a Hyuga.

—Pues espero que sea buena, porque mi familia tiene una nueva estrategia en manos.

Le avienta la carpeta que hace un momento iba a tocar, debe ser algo grande para que él se ponga así, lo sabe, pero cuando lee el contenido de la carpeta sabe que Obito no está exagerando, que realmente deben preocuparse.

— ¿Has visto a Itachi últimamente? —pregunta un poco más clamado.

—Sí, pero no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre esto.

— ¡Demonios! —Recarga sus brazos en el escritorio, inclina la cabeza y revuelve sus negros cabellos— el muy maldito no debe estar enterado, esto es obra de Fugaku. Pero me sorprende que hasta ahora quiera usar a Itachi para obtener los terrenos Hyuga.

Por un momento se siente traicionada, no concuerda con Obito, ella conoce a los Uchiha y Fugaku jamás haría tal estrategia si Itachi no estuviera de acuerdo. Entiende entonces el desayuno, fue una forma de pedir disculpas. Se odia porque por un breve instante pensó que tal vez así podrían ser todos los días, ¡que estúpida!

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —La pregunta de Obito la toma por sorpresa, debe pensar algo ya.

—Nagato está comprobando el estado de las acciones y tengo una cita con Hyuga, debo atender ese asunto, debo indagar más para estar segura en mi proceder.

—Pues date prisa, porque Itachi no anda dando vueltas, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

— ¿Estabas hablando con Madara cuando entré?

—Sí, y como te habrás dado cuenta no está muy contento.

No dicen nada más, ella deja la carpeta en el escritorio y sale, debe hacer una estrategia completamente diferente, además que debe acaparar a Hyuga antes de que lo haga Itachi. Busca a Nagato en su oficina y lo pone al tanto, el rostro de su amigo no es mejor al darle el estado de las acciones, pues Uchiha acaba de firmar un nuevo negocio con Hyuga y eso solo unifica sus monopolios. Maldice la estúpida fiesta de compromiso, porque Fugaku la uso para negociar.

Entra a su fría oficina, se sienta un momento, su pulso esta acelerado, prende su computador y revisa todos los documentos sobre la compañía Hyuga, evidentemente su naciente empresa no tiene ningún acuerdo con esa multinacional, pero debe seguir luchando, ya ha ganado muchas peleas con Uchiha Fugaku. Pasa las manos por su rostro, ese es el maldito problema, ha peleado contra Fugaku y aunque es bueno, Itachi es un genio. Busca un par de documentos en su escritorio y golpea el único adorno que tiene en su oficina. Un viejo portarretratos cae al suelo haciendo un seco sonido de cristal roto. Sin premura lo recoge encontrando ente los restos del inservible portarretratos una cálida sonrisa y un cabello naranja en punta, junto ella y a Nagato, sonríe melancólica. Caen un par de ladrillos, se vuelve débil nuevamente, después suena la alarma de su teléfono y las murallas vuelven a fortalecerse.

* * *

**Quedó más corto de lo planeado, pero poner más cosas sería muy repetitivo y hasta cansado. la trama poco a poco va a fortaleciéndose, digamos que estos tres capítulos fueron únicamente para conocer a nuestros personajes, aun nos falta un poco pero ya se vio lo que aqueja a cada uno. **

**Bueno antes de despedirme muchas gracias por leer esta historia, gracias a los que dejan Reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización, ahora si espero actualizar el miércoles.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo.**


End file.
